a Pudding and Tart fic
by sugarlump59
Summary: this just popped in my head a little while ago...
1. the start

Sugarlump59: hey! It's me! I am now going to do a TartPuding fic!!  
Tart: Nooooooo!!!!  
Pudding: na no da...?  
Disclaimer: I don't own TMM .

Tart: I am annoyed. Annoyed, I tell ya!  
Pie: what do you want ME to do about it?  
Tart: im going to earth...  
Kish: don cry if you get called a midget haha.  
Tart: SHUT UP  
Narrator: so Tart goes to earth...  
Masha: alien presence... ALIEN PRESENCE!!!  
(lol)  
Ichigo: turns around oh look who it is... the midget!  
Pudding : Tar Tar?  
Tart : look, I didn't come to destroy, I cam cause I was bored. Stupid  
robots that can detect me...  
Masha: tweet?  
back at the alien ship   
Kish : I think I want to play a little trick on Tart... snaps fingers   
back on earth   
Tart: huh? teleports – but he didn't control it   
Pudding: what tha...? somehow teleports too   
Narrator: Tart and pudding magicly appear in a dessert  
Tart: whatever... I can teleport back... tries to teleport huh?! WTF?!  
Pudding: where are we, na no da?  
Tart: oh crap!!!  
END OF CHAPTER ONE ----- DEAL WITH IT!  
  
Hehehe. Like it so far? Hope so :) .  
note I wont continue the other story I made cause I suck at it --;;;;


	2. the 'settting'

Sugarlump59: heya . I have come to continue this story...  
Tart: I just want to get this over with... ee  
Pudding: ...na no da????   
Disclaimer: I don't own TMM  
  
Tart: oh crap, oh crap, oh crap OH CRAP!!!  
Pudding:... that still doesn't answer were we are .ee  
Tart: who CARES where we are! Were trapped! I cant teleport back!!  
Pudding: 'isn't listening' ooo!! A cactus!!   
Tart: 'rolls eyes' I know you did this Kish... ill get you...  
Narrator: back on earth, everyone (the mew mews) went frantic and went  
looking for Pudding.  
Mint: 'giggle'  
Ichigo: What? What is so funny?  
Lettuce: is there something on my face?  
Mint: no... it's funny, because usually, ICHIGO is the one missing! --  
Ichigo: what??? SHUT THE HELL UP! #/  
Zakuro: 'trying not to smile or laugh'  
Masha: tweet. o.0  
Narrator: as you can see... its not going too well ;;; and back on the  
aliens' ship...  
Kish: 'is watching Tart and Pudding on a random screen' rofl   
Pie: Kish, that is pure evil, the poor midget... ;;;;;;  
Narrator: and back on the dessert...  
Tart: PUDDING! THAT SNAKE IS POISONOUS, YOU IDIOT!  
Pudding: how would YOU know, you don't even LIVE on this planet!  
Tart: 'rolls eyes'  
Pudding: im bored! bonk yourself on the head, Tar Tar!  
Tart: how about... NO!  
Pudding: hmph... whatever you mi---  
Tart: 'bonks himself on the head before she says anymore'  
Kish: 'back on the ship' ROFL!!  
Pudding: 'dessert'YAY!!  
Pie: 'on the ship' do you think he has had enough yet? Not that I want it  
to stop...  
Kish: hmm.. a little longer wont hurt him   
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
Tart: why cant this EEEENNND......  
Sugarlump59: cause I say so   
Pudding: na no---  
Tart: SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
Well, that's chapter two!!! Buh bye!  
  
I need at least ONE review to continue ;; 


	3. Stranded

Sugarlump59: okies...first of, arrigato, KrysOfDeath for reviewing my fics!  
n.n it makes me happy that somebody is reading my crap...  
Tart: its sure is crap...  
Sugarlump59: what was that?  
Tart: -eyes get all shiny- oh nothing!  
Sugarlump59: -glare-  
Disclaimer: I don't own TMM  
  
Tart: - is doing something with his hands-  
Pudding: -is having a staring contest with a lizard-  
Pudding: -wince- I MUST WIN  
Tart: -rolls eyes- hey look! Water!  
Pudding: -is still staring- mirrash Tart, its called a mirrash...  
Tart:... no... its an oasis!  
Lizard: -blink-  
Pudding: I WIN!  
Tart: im going to check it out...  
Pudding: don't LEAVE me, Tar Tar!!  
(back on aliens' ship)  
Kish: -mocking Pudding- don't LEAVE me Tar Tar! Ha.ha.ha!!!  
Pie: -chuckle-  
(Café Mew Mew...)  
Keiichiro: Mews, Ryou, Pudding is not found.  
Lettuce: do you think shes okay??  
Ryou: im sure shes fine.  
Lettuce: -blush-  
(sugarlump59: heh... n.n;;;)  
Mint: what do you think we should do?  
Keiichiro: we don't know yet... for the time being, act cool.  
Everyone: right.  
(back at the dessert)  
Pudding: SEEE?? I TOLD you it was a stupid-upid marash, na no da!  
Tart: Its so hoooot....  
Pudding: Well what do you expect? It's a dessert. Duh!  
Tart: your smarter that I thought...  
Pudding: cmon... Im in the sixth grade! A grade higher than the authoress!  
(sugarlump59: O.O;;;; that wasn't on the script...)  
Tart: I guess... its just that were fighting all the time...  
Pudding: -sigh- I guess your right.  
Tart: I have to tell you something...  
Pudding: hai?  
Tart: I... like you.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
Tart: WTF was that last line for????  
Sugarlump59: it was all I could come up with n.n . Pudding... I need to have  
a chat with you...  
Pudding: a-about what...? o.o  
Sugarlump59: about things that aren't on the script...  
(yes... I am in the 5th grade... but im almost out of school! So that means im  
in the 6th grade! )  
Masaya: an I say something?  
Sugarlump59: I suppose...  
Masaya: how come –I- am not even IN this fic?  
Sugarlump59: um... well, this isn't a IchigoMasaya thing n.n;;;  
Masaya: I see...  
Sugarlump59: ill try to find a place for you, k?  
Masaya: okay : )  
PLZ REVIEW!!!! 


	4. puppy love

Sugarlump59: n.n I finnaly got my first basket of cookies!! Thank you,  
KrysOfDeath!!! –munch much-  
Pudding: did you say... COOKIES?!  
Sugarlump59: no, I said broccoli!!!  
Tart: nuh- uh!! I smell them!  
Sugarlump59: o.o;;; MINE!! –runs away-  
Disclaimer: I do not own TMM  
  
CH. 4, puppy love...  
Pudding: -blushes madly- oh, well, I like you too Tar Tar! n.n  
Tart: n.n  
(LATER)  
Tart: Pudding?  
Pudding: yeah?  
Tart: why do you humans pollute this planet so much?  
Pudding: I don't know, but we are trying to find ways to make it stop.  
Tart: I see.  
Pudding: ...why does Kish always bother Ichigo?  
Tart: well, I thought you noticed... but he has the most gigantic crush on  
her. He alaways whines about how he cant win her.  
Pudding: lol  
(back on ship)  
Kish: -is angry- alright Tart... THAT'S ENOUGH. –snaps fingers-  
Tart and Pudding: huh?? –are teleporting-  
(café mew mew)  
Pudding: ...na no da...??  
(on the alien ship)  
Tart: -snickers- KISH NOW I CAN KILL YOU!!!!! –strangles Kish-  
Kish: ack!!! Help me, Pie!!  
Pie: no... you've had your laugh; now let me have mine –smirk-  
Kish: PIE!!!!!!!!  
(back at café mew mew)  
Lettuce: Pudding! Your safe! –huggles Pudding-  
Ichigo: where were you? We were worried!  
Pudding: I was stranded on some dessert with Tar Tar.  
Mint: just imagine if it was Kish and Ichigo...  
Ichigo: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINT!!!!  
(so everything went back to normal...)  
END OF STORY/CHAPTER  
  
Sugarlump59: -points up- that's right! It ends here. Im not very good at  
romance, am I? n.n;;;; ooo! I have one more cookie...  
Masaya: -sniff- you didn't even put me in the story...  
Sugarlump59: -thinks- here... you can have this cookie instead!  
Masaya: yay! n.n  
Kish: why did you humiliate me like that?? ;-;  
Sugarlump59:...like what? o.o  
Kish: you know what I am talking about!  
Ichigo: c'mon Kish... everyone knows you love me...  
Masaya: say what??!! ggrrr...  
Kish: eep. ;-;  
Review and tell me what you thought of the story, and tell me if I should  
continue!!!  
(BTW... don't you hink this chapter should be rated G???) 


End file.
